


Contrary to popular opinion

by AveJa (SallyPejr)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble Sequence, Gossip, M/M, Schmoop, Translation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/AveJa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikdo Qmu nevěří, protože instinkty dvojitých nul nezahrnují pojmy 'skrývat' a 'Q-branch'.<br/>Čtyři různé pohledy reagující na drby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Q: Strategie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Contrary to popular opinion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756874) by [voculae (northernMagic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/voculae). 



Je to strategické místo pro úkryt.

Nikdo Qmu nevěří, protože instinkty dvojitých nul nezahrnují pojmy 'skrývat' a 'Q-branch'. Není to fér: Q se ho snažil vyhnal pomocí žargonu, ale on se usadil jako kočka na sluncem vyhřátém místě. Když přišla dolů Eve, byl Q vzhůru už tři dny v kuse a nebyl připravený na hádku o tom, že James Bond je _přímo tady_ na Qho pohovce, jeho (ukradený!) svetr jako polštář, zatímco Bondova kreditka je přihlášená na pokojovou službu v Paříží. (Věc, kterou Q pro toho muže udělal.)

Je to pohodlná pohovka. Matrace jsou stále zahřáté.


	2. Bond: v milujícím přístavu jeho srdce

Q je kurevsky úžasný. Jeho kódování už tolik ne.

Q nevěří, že tomu Bond věnuje pozornost, protože agenti nerozlišují mezi machrováním a nádherně navrženým algoritmem. Je to škoda: Bond čte nepochopitelnou poezii ve skoro jakémkoliv jazyku, ale je tu jen jeden autor, kterému touží porozumět.

Eve nápomocně přeprogramovala zobrazování Qho konzole. Bond to spravil, ale ne předtím, než Q-branch publikovalo baladu o staré dobité válečné lodi, která byla přebudována v milujícím přístavu srdce jejího quatermastera.

Bond se naučil hodně o optimalizaci kódu, o módně příšerném přehozu a o Qho úžasném nadšení, když se políbí. Je velice důkladný student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. autora: Název kapitoly je ze "Seeking Sanctuary" (BtVS) by Pythia.  
> Pozn. překladatele: fakt netuším, jak přeložit 'fashionably hideous plaid'... Omlouvám se.


	3. Šťastný konec

...sešli se zde dnes, někteří věří, že o ně přišli kvůli sentimentu.

Abych byl upřímný: ti prohnaní parchanti mi zachránili život, ale ne proto, že byli nejlepší z nejlepších.

Jak intimně znal James Qho programovací styl, aby chytil toho podvodníka? Jak pro všechno na světě Q objevil... cokoliv, co udělal s Jamesovým autem? (Chci to vůbec vědět?)

Můžeme se jim teď smát, protože co se stalo, stalo se. Kdyby neutekli, byli bychom schopní objevit ten jed včas?

Zemřeli společně, protijed zůstal zachován na jejich oddacím listě.

Byli zamilovaní, ale využili toho.

Učte se od nich.


	4. Ti prohnaní parchanti (zprávy o mojí smrti jsou  přehnaně zveličené)

„Co? Neříkej mi, žes nikdy neproklouznul na pár svých prvních pohřbů.“

„Nikdy mě nezajímalo to, co chtějí říct.“

„Ani tehdy, když jsem tě našel s tím anarchistickým výrobcem čokolády a mysleli jsme si, že jsi umřel na...“

„Pro Kristovi rány. Šššt.“

„...Jamesi?“

„Ano, lásko?“

„Proč ministr trpí dojmem, že jsme ženatí?“

„Nemám nejmenší tušení.“

„...007, co jsi udělal?“

„Nic, co bys na mém místě neudělal i ty.“

„Jasně si pamatuju, že jsem musel vyhladit celý dosud neobjevený druh Vicie.“

„Chlubit se můžeš, až se dostaneme domů, Q. Do té doby toho máme spoustu na práci...“

**Author's Note:**

> První drabble bylo inspirováno návrhem na tumblru a oním faktem, že voculae znamená v latině drby.


End file.
